<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bow and The Arrow by jongnugget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071286">The Bow and The Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget'>jongnugget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Comedy, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Possible Character Death, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Superpowers, Titans, aot - Freeform, dark comedy maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We might die tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah?" he leaned back, the metal of the ODM gear and his blades pressing into his thigh. He closed his eyes and smiled. "About damn time."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have tried keeping this story authentic in the sense of having this military setting in the world of AoT, with the conversations and dynamics trying to correspond to the difference they have in ranks etc. The work might include character deaths, although I'll try to keep that to a minimum cause I won't wanna suffer heh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>The calendar on the wall was mocking him. The lines crossing out the passing days leading up to the circle were bright red, sharp and unforgiving.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Almost an entire year since his family left the walls.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He picked up the pencil and crossed out the box, the tip of the graphite digging into the paper harshly and tearing through it. His hands were shaking when he let go of the pencil, tearing his eyes away from the calendar. There was no point in getting angry all over again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He already knew what he was going to do. He had known for a long time now.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The wood was heavy as he carried it into the town from the nearby forest. His fingers were calloused as he held on to the straps. He was forcing himself to stay upright and to keep moving, despite the great weight making his knees feel weak. He had no other choice but to keep moving. One step at a time.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oi! Careful with that! Brat.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But he was entirely too exhausted to mind the snappy voice of the restaurant owner as he let the firewood spill on the ground. His shoulders hurt, his feet hurt, his arms hurt.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He stumbled back into the wooden chair, his entire body feeling rotten as he let the rest seep into his bones. It was almost as painful as carrying the wood.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You poor thing,” a soft voice reached him. He blinked up towards the door. It was the wife of the owner – the one with the kind smile. She was carrying a large cup of water and a loaf of bread. He tried not to listen to the intense protest of his stomach rumbling.  She just approached him with a small smile, putting the food on the table and handing him the cold cup. “Here. Drink first. Chopping firewood in this heat…”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She clicked her tongue, before urging him to pick up the water. The cold touch felt good against his burning hands. He did not put down the cup, not until every single last drop of water had rolled down his tongue. His mind suddenly felt clearer, suddenly he did not feel like he was being crushed anymore.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Thank you,” he croaked out quietly, as the woman simply rolled the bread closer to him. He looked down towards his hands. “Thank you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The woman just giggled quietly. She got a little closer to him then. He felt his back straightening when he felt soft fingers brushing his hair away from his face.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s Kyungsoo, right?” he looked up through the strands of hair before the woman pushed them away. He nodded once, slowly. There was a kind look in her eyes as she smiled down at him. “Eat up. I’ll go get your money for the firewood.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He kicked a pebble as he walked aimlessly through the city. He was not even trying to look up. There was nothing he could see that he hadn’t seen before.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The same old city, the same old buildings. The soft blue of the sky and the seemingly endless walls. In every direction, surrounding them all. Caging them. He tried to stay in the shadows, the sun entirely too bright for him to enjoy it right now.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He buried his arms even deeper into his pockets, eyes trained on the dirty ground as he kept walking, the dust kicking up with every step he took.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A loud voice cut through the silence then. Sharp and bright, carrying nothing but childlike happiness and innocence.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hyung!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Maybe if he ignored the squeaky voice, the kid would leave him alone.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>Hyung</em>!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Or maybe not. He froze in his spot and let out a small sigh, turning just the slightest bit to see the younger kid running towards him. Always so energetic. Always so positive.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What do you want?” Kyungsoo sighed when Sehun reached him, a whole head shorter than him. The kid looked up and smiled brightly. Some of his teeth were still coming in, canines not entirely grown yet. The clothes he was wearing were baggy on him, engulfing his  small frame.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>At least he had something to wear, Kyungsoo figured. At least there was someone caring for him. Not all children in their world could say the same.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Mrs. Choi made meat pies!” Sehun announced with shining eyes. Kyungsoo felt his breath hitching for a moment. <em>Meat pies</em>? Sehun reached out then, grabbing his arm and tugging on it excitedly. “Come on, hyung! She told me to invite you too!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Reality dawned on him again then. The sky seemed darker than it had just moments ago, and Sehun’s endearing smile seemed almost offensive. Mrs. Choi. Of course the head of the local orphanage would be worried about him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Forget it,” Kyungsoo shook off Sehun’s hand. “I don’t need her meat pies. You go tell Mrs. Choi that she can go-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His sentence was interrupted by the loud sound of the gate’s bells resounding throughout the entire city. His head whipped towards the wall then, tall and mighty. He felt his heart constricting in his chest again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“They’re back,” he whispered, mostly to himself.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hyung-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I have to go,” Kyungsoo said, already turning his back on Sehun and walking away. “I’ll see you later.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hyung, wait!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But Kyungsoo didn’t. He just quickened his pace, feet moving higher and faster, until he was running through the narrow streets.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He did not mind the pain in his feet and his shoulders. That didn’t matter.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He just ran towards the main square as fast as his feet could carry him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The sun was starting to set, throwing its last golden touches over their miserable city. The red hues made the sight unveiling in front of him even heavier.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The scouts were back. They moved through the city on their horses, despair surrounding them like a dark cloud. They were carrying their losses proudly, but the piles of corpses in their carts were triggering the silence of the bystanders.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What were you running so fast for,” Sehun rasped as he stood up on the box with him, trying to peek over the crowds. “You know you can see them every few month or so.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s pupils were shaking. He wasn’t listening to Sehun. His eyes were jumping from one face to another, from one soldier to the next. Blood. So much blood. So much humiliation.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He wasn’t there.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>An entire year and four expeditions later, and he wasn’t there.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span><em>Damn it</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“The scouts are kind of cool, aren’t they?” Sehun mused quietly then, oblivious to the emptiness that was starting to devour Kyungsoo’s insides. “They’re so brave. Maybe one day I will join them.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo set his jaw then, fingers curling into fists. It took him a few long moments to gather his thoughts, before finally tearing his eyes away from the scout regimen troops. He looked at the tiny Sehun and the utmost adoration in his big eyes as he gawked at the scouts.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Don’t be stupid,” Kyungsoo sighed, raising a hand to ruffle Sehun’s hair and nudge him to jump off the box. “That’s suicide.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun squirmed away when Kyungsoo tried ruffling his hair again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Can we go get some meat pies <em>now</em>?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo looked at the younger kid, pursing his lips.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I have somewhere I need to go,” Kyungsoo said. He dove his hand into his pocket and urged Sehun to come closer. He took his hand and tightened those tiny fingers over the bills he had received for the firewood earlier.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The kid’s eyes widened as he looked down at the money.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hyung?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You just promise me you’ll take care of yourself, Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo said. He smiled as he ruffled Sehun’s pitch-black hair again. “You listen to Mrs. Choi, alright? Go eat some pies.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Before the kid could question him again, he had turned around, walking away and breathing in the fresh air. There was a faint smell of iron in it now, a bone-chilling reminder of the horrors beyond the wall. He closed his eyes, letting his feet carry him through the familiar town as the last rays of the sunshine disappeared and darkness engulfed life inside the walls.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Age?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Fourteen.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Wall and hometown?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Wall Maria,” he uttered quietly. “Shiganshina.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Family?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“None.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Military Police officer finished filling out the fields on the paper he was holding, before jugging his chin towards one of the many carts lined up and waiting for the recruits.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You can carry one bag of personal belongings. Get in that cart over there. Move along.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He didn’t really know what he felt exactly, but he knew he was determined. He walked towards the cart and got inside. He threw a quick look around. There were only a few people in it. Most of them looked older than him by at least a couple years. There was a girl that looked his age. There was another one, clinging on to her, who seemed younger.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He just sat down on the bench silently, arms secured tightly around his small bag. He threw one last look outside of the cart, towards the baby blue sky and the shining sun.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He was leaving home behind now. He was leaving everything he knew behind. And that was sort of terrifying.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>However, he had been given no other choice. He <em>needed</em> to find his brother. He <em>wanted</em> his family back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>Hyung</em>!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He thought for a moment he was imagining it. But then a pair of hands were grabbing at his shirt, and a familiar toothless face appeared right in front of his.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sehun,” Kyungsoo breathed out. He pushed the kid back. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“The same way you did, hyung,” Sehun announced rather proudly, before sitting down on the bench next to him. Kyungsoo just looked at him as the entire world started spinning around. He felt like someone had kicked him in the chest before Sehun confirmed his biggest fear. “I enlisted for the military.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are you insane?!” Kyungsoo’s voice raised, and he did not care the strangers in the cart were looking at them. He grabbed Sehun by his entirely too large shirt. “What were you thinking?! Get out of the cart and go back to Mrs. Choi. <em>Now</em>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No,” Sehun set his jawline, looking at him through knitted eyebrows.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>NO?!</em> I said, get off the cart and-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No!” Sehun repeated, and Kyungsoo let out a breath when the kid pushed his arms away. “I’m going with you. I’m not letting you leave alone.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sehun,” Kyungsoo started, and for the first time today he was feeling panic rising within him. He was not doubting his own choice. He had known for a long time that this was what he was going to do next. But he had never imagined anyone would be stupid enough to follow him. Especially not Sehun. Of all people… “Sehun, I’m <em>begging</em> you. Get off the cart and return home before it’s too late.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I said I’m not going anywhere-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>Goddamn it, Sehun!”</em></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What’s with all the ruckus back here?!” the booming voice of a Military Police officer reached them as they peeked into the cart. He seemed like he was ready to beat them all up.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“He shouldn’t be here,” Kyungsoo stood up, dragging Sehun up. The younger tried to squirm away, but Kyungsoo help him tight. “He is just a little brat. He’s <em>twelve</em>. He <em>can’t</em> be here-”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh Sehun,” he hissed, trying to get away from Kyungsoo’s grasp.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh Sehun,” the Military police officer repeated as he looked down towards the folder in his arms. “Oh Sehun. Right here, I see. Approved for enlistment and transportation to the training camp.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt his heart dropping to his feet, the world spinning even faster. He opened his mouth, about to protest. The Military Police officer beat him to it, recognizing the intent in his eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sit your ass back down and keep quiet, unless you want to get thrown out on your first day. Am I clear?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt breathless, as he stumbled back. He sat down on the bench, defeated. He felt so <em>empty</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He buried his face in his palms, trying to calm himself down. He didn’t care about his own decisions. But now he had dragged Sehun into this.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun, who just sat down next to him, as if nothing had just happened.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You are <em>so</em> <em>stupid</em>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Maybe,” Sehun shrugged, hugging his raggedy bag closer to his chest and giving him one last look. His eyes were surprisingly clear for a brat his age. “I don’t have a home either, hyung. That’s why I couldn’t let you leave alone.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo breathed out, all the weight in the world crushing him a thousand times worse than the firewood.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The training camp was within Wall Rose and it took them five hours in the carriages before they arrived. He kept Sehun close then. He told him to stick around and walk close to him, to not get in trouble before they’d even started training.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They were assigned to the same room with three boys from Trost and a recruit from the interior. They had just arrived, but they already had orders to clean the living quarters, before washing up, changing into their uniforms and going outside for the initiation ceremony of their training.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun was hovering around him, which was good. Yet, Kyungsoo couldn’t really bring himself to talk to him yet. He could scream at the kid, he could let his anger out. He could repeat a thousand times how stupid he was. And yet, reality was reality, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Sehun was here now, and he was enlisted in the training corps, and <em>nothing would change that</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And yet, when they finally changed into the uniforms, Kyungsoo chanced a look towards Sehun. He was wearing clothes that fit him now. Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d ever seen the kid in anything that fit him before.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hurry it up!” the sound of the supervisors screaming from downstairs resounded all the way up to their sleeping quarters. “Everybody, move it!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo breathed in as he slipped on the brown boots of the uniform. He stood up and took a deep breath. He waited for their roommates to leave, before his eyes drifted to Sehun.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The kid seemed entirely too happy as he patted the pockets of his new uniform, kicking the toes of his boots together.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We aren’t here to have fun, Sehun,” Kyungsoo said quietly after being silent for the majority of the day. “This is no place for the weak. So don’t let them think you’re weak. Got it?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun’s nod was solemn, before his face broke out in a grin and he reached out to grab Kyungsoo’s hand.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Come on, hyung. We’re gonna be late!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Everyone had fallen silent after the introduction was over. They were all ordered to return to the barracks, eat their dinner in silence and then go to bed. It was going to be an early morning tomorrow, with training starting first thing after breakfast.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt uneasy. All those things the instructor had yelled at them – he had made them feel like they were less than dirt. He had made people cry. He had stood out there, in front of all of them, giving them the ugly truths without trying to hide the horrors in them. And that made Kyungsoo feel sick to the core.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Not because he was afraid to fight. Not because he was afraid to die.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He felt sick because he could only imagine what it was like fighting the titans beyond humanity’s walls. He could only imagine what his brother had faced out there, what he kept on facing.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And now he had Sehun to worry about too.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Eat, hyung,” Sehun poked him lightly, spirit just as high as earlier. “You need strength for tomorrow.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo looked towards the barely touched bowl in front of Sehun, before he raised his eyebrow at him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You eat first, brat.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Mind if we sit here?” a loud and cheerful voice broke through the low buzz of chatter surrounding them. Kyungsoo slowly looked up towards the two boys standing next to their corner table with their trays in hand. The one who had spoken had a kind twist to the corner of his lip, he seemed kind. Also, somewhat exasperated as he sighed. “Everywhere else is full.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah, sure!” Sehun was quick to pull his tray and make space on the table. Before Kyungsoo could even assess the situation, the two boys were sitting down across them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m Jongdae, by the way,” the one who had spoken first said, smiling again and tilting his head towards his friend. “That’s Baekhyun.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo looked towards the other boy. His face seemed a little pale, like he had seen a ghost. He was just looking down at the soup, not really uttering a word.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Ah, he’s being weird now,” Jongdae laughed, his tone entirely too bright as he clasped a hand on Baekhyun’s back. “That speech earlier really did a number on most people around here, huh?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo just looked around the dining hall. Most people seemed a little paler than they had been earlier. Most of them seemed like they were already regretting their choice to join the training corps.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Anyways. I didn’t catch your names?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped away from the hall and back towards this smiling boy. He shot a quick look towards Sehun and the comfortable smile setting on his face as he started a conversation with the stranger.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>From the moment their training started, it felt like it never stopped. There was always something to do. Running or working with weights, studying the history of their walls in the classroom and the theory known to humanity about titans and the most effective ways to kill them. They were training with swords and studying about the different divisions of the military and their responsibilities.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The only breaks they ever really did get were during mealtimes in the dining hall.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It was an endless cycle of training. Running, weights, history, theory, swords, gear. And again. And then again. Over and over, without stopping. Day after day. Week after week.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo missed the times he was carrying firewood to make some money that would buy him some bread. That work seemed like child’s play now, compared to all the training they were going through. His body felt weak, everything hurt by the end of the day.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Yet, he had never felt more determined to see something through to the end. He had started this out of his own free will He sure as hell was not going to give up.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Why did you join anyways,” Somin’s voice was loud as she banged her hand on the wooden table. “If you’re constantly going to complain about it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It wasn’t unusual. Every evening, all the cadets had dinner together. It was the only time they could have some proper conversations throughout the day. And it wasn’t unusual for someone to start the usual fight about why people had joined the military instead of continuing on with their lives.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I told you already,” Jongdae didn’t seem affected as he continued eating his meal calmly. “Not everyone had a choice like you do. Some of us had no other options left.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo had heard that before. Jongdae and Baekhyun had made it a habit to sit with them during mealtimes. Among all the cadets they had been the ones they’d gotten closest to.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The two of them were from another southern district, not too far from Shiganshina, in fact. Their situation was not in any way unusual. In fact, it was so painfully common, that Kyungsoo could only hold in the sigh.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They had no one and nothing left back at home. Just a couple of teenagers, scraping for food on the streets when even the last of their relatives had passed. Towns within the walls did not look kindly on people who moved into them, every single person meant food adjustments. They were stuck, and they were alone. It was either starving or joining the military to ensure they had a shelter and food. At least this way they were surviving.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What about you? You’ve never told us why you joined.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When Kyungsoo heard no one speaking he raised his eyes from the food slowly. Much to his disdain, at least twenty pairs of eyes were pinned on him, caution and curiosity filling them to the brim as everyone simply stared. Even Sehun was looking at him, his eyes opened widely in anticipation.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“My brother is in the Survey Corps,” he said curtly and quietly. “He left the walls during the 37<sup>th</sup> expedition over one year ago.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The silence around them was deafening. Kyungsoo simply looked down to his food again. Someone’s chair scraped the wooden floor. Someone coughed quietly. Someone was mumbling in the background.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” someone said quietly, eventually breaking the silence. “For your brother. I’m so-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“He’s not dead,” Kyungsoo cut them off before they could continue. “He promised he would return, and he <em>never</em> breaks his promises. That’s why I joined the military. So I can find him.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo made the mistake to look up again. Those curious eyes from before were now filled with compassion and borderline pity. His fingers tightened around his spoon, as he looked down at the food again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He didn’t even feel hungry anymore.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>By the end of the first year, over half of the cadets had dropped out or had been kicked out. It was a harsh and cruel life, spending every day on the training fields and giving your all. Despite that, hundreds didn’t make it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The first time they let them use gear was a few short days after their first year of basic training. It was absolutely terrifying at first, but the more they trained with it, the more Kyungsoo found himself enjoying it. He was covered in bruises from unsuccessful attempts at landing, or failed attaching of the wires. However, once he got the hang of it, he felt a sense of happiness he had not felt in a very long time.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He felt like he was flying.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The wind was strong in his face, messing up his hair. The sound of air whipping past him as he flew between the trees was deafening. He was flying, carried forward by the wires of his gear.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He had never felt this <em>free</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Use less gas, Do!” the instructor’s voice came screaming from somewhere above him in the trees. He immediately released the button on the gear, feeling the stumble in his movements. He planted his feet in the tree branch before he could fall down from this height. “Excellent job, Byun! Quit messing around, Oh!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo immediately looked around, pinpointing Sehun who was moving quickly behind him, feet dangling as he swung forward with a wide grin on his face. He seemed so <em>happy</em>. Kyungsoo would have smiled at his best friend, but the drilling voice of the instructor reminded him tog et his head out of his ass and start moving.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>So he did.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You seriously need to tell me how you’re doing that spinning manoeuvre with the gear,” Jongdae was whining for the umpteenth time. “Like, I tried cutting through the dummy’s neck but my wire got stuck in tree when I tried twisting like you did. I couldn’t even get half of the needed depth before I fell.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Seriously though,” Sehun leaned forward on the table, eyes wide as he stared at Baekhyun. “How do you do it?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I-…I don’t know, guys, I told you,” Baekhyun mumbled quietly. He seemed a little flustered. “I just…do. I don’t think about it too much when I do it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah, I tried not thinking about it and I ended up nose-first in a tree.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo smirked. Jongdae’s face still had a purple-ish hue to his cheekbone, proof of the aforementioned accident from last week. It wasn’t supposed to be funny, but there were honestly very few things around here to make them laugh.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Does it still hurt?” Sehun asked. He didn’t sound concerned at all. In fact, Kyungsoo suspected the boy just wanted to touch Jongdae and make him wince in pain again. Jongdae swatted his arm away before he could complete his devious plan.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Not as much as it will hurt when I shove the sword up your ass.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Careful, before Kyungsoo shoves a sword up <em>your</em> ass,” Baekhyun mumbled at the same time Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Anyways. I can try working on the manoeuvres with you again tomorrow. I heard we’re getting the afternoon free before the evening theory class.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m coming too!” Sehun announced loudly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Well. Kyungsoo supposed he was joining too then. He shrugged, before picking up the loaf of bread and looking towards their friends again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>This had become comfortable over the past year. It had become familiar.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Almost like home.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That day the lecture in the classroom started differently. There were other military seniors present along with their teacher. Kyungsoo straightened when he saw the emblems on their uniforms.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Two members of the Scout Regimen and a member of the Military Police.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Today we are digging deeper into measures humanity has taken in order to fight titans,” the teacher started, a rather solemn tone to his voice. “We have already covered all there is that needs to be known about the usage of ODM gear and blades in the fight against titans. However, those are not the only weapons humanity has created.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Don’t tell me we’re learning about the Garrison’s cannons again,” Jongdae sighed somewhere in the rows behind him, followed by Baekhyun’s distressed shush. Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a brief moment. Jongdae was so dumb sometimes. He was going to get in trouble for speaking during class again. Or yet worse, he was going to get all of them in trouble.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Not quite, Cadet Kim. Take a look around, will you?” the teacher said. Kyungsoo did, eyes turning to look at the other cadets in the classroom. His eyes met familiar gazes of friends he had lived together with for over an year and a half. Sehun was sitting beside him, now taller than him, a confused expression on his face. “There are considerably less of you than there were yesterday.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitched as he looked around the room again. He felt his lips parting when he realized he was missing some faces. Somin was not around. He couldn’t see Youngjae or Minhyuk either. He let out a breath as names of friends he could not find kept piling up in his mind.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Over forty cadets were sent home last night, following the reviews of the cadets’ overall performance so far. The skills of some of your comrades were not sufficient enough for them to continue the training,” the teacher was saying flatly. “Only those who have remained have scored well enough to continue intensive training with the ODM gear. Only <em>you</em> are able to became soldiers that humanity can be proud of. That is why we are introducing you to the internal plans of the military now. Because you will become this nation’s shoulders, and you more than anyone else need to believe in humanity’s power.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo just blinked as the teacher turned to the soldiers from the Scout Regimen. A little nod.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And then the lecture began.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The diner hall was quiet. Deafeningly so. There was no clatter of utensils. No peep. No hushed whispers. Nothing.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Just deafening silence.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I don’t understand,” Baekhyun whispered at some point. Kyungsoo blinked towards him slowly. His friend seemed paler than ever. His lower lip was trembling, before he bit it harshly. “They can’t-…they-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Of course they can,” Kyungsoo interrupted him, digging the fork into the mashed potatoes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Silence fell over them again. Kyungsoo chanced a look towards Sehun. Even he was keeping silent, prodding at his food and not really eating.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongdae’s scoff was quiet, carrying all the disbelief they all felt.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Of all things they had to hide from us, it’s <em>injections</em>,” he let go of his utensils. The loud clatter resounded in the silent dining hall. “If I knew I was going to get stuck by needles, I wouldn’t have joined.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I actually think it’s pretty cool,” someone said from the table beside them. Kyungsoo turned to look. It was that little girl. Wendy. She straightened when she realized everyone had suddenly looked towards her. “What? I actually do! They’re giving you <em>powers</em>!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh yeah, sure, <em>powers</em>,” Baekhyun scoffed, a sound louder than anything he had ever said. He slammed his hand on the table and Kyungsoo looked towards him in surprise. Baekhyun’s eyes were shaking. “Was I the only one listening during that lecture? They don’t even <em>know</em> what you’ll end up with!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yes, but they said the scout recruits who have received the transformation shot have-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What? They’ve what? <em>Think</em>, will you, Wendy?!” Baekhyun hissed, shaking his head. “This is genetic mutation. They’re messing with our bodies and they’re not even telling us everything there is to it!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I wouldn’t worry too much about it if I were you, Byun,” someone else said from across the hall. “They only said a handful of selected <em>promising</em> recruits would get it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well we know for sure you’re not getting it then, Hyuk,” someone snickered.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, ignoring the banter that broke out across the hall. Instead, he looked back towards Baekhyun and how tightly his fingers were curled in a fist. His knuckles were turning white.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“They’ll take your choice away from you,” Baekhyun shook his head. His voice was wobbly, giving way to the burden he was feeling within. “All this time, they kept telling us we have a choice to make when we graduate. The best of us would get to enter the interior and be safe within Wall Sina. The others could choose. But now-…now whoever gets chosen for that <em>goddamn</em> shot has <em>no</em> choice.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo breathed in deeply.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It had been a long afternoon. A lot of information delivered in such a short time period, with no time to adjust to it or to completely process it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It was still baffling that the military had developed something like this and had never let it be known publicly. A well-kept secret within the ranks of the government and the military.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A chemically produced shot that alters a human’s DNA. A shot that affects the bonds in one’s genes, forcing a mutation to occur. A mutation that results in additional powers.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The scout regimen had made the discovery several years ago and the practice had been implemented almost immediately. Following that, the survival rates of the scouts had improved during their expeditions outside the walls.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But the resources needed for those shots were scarce. Only a handful were able to be produced every year. Only recruits chosen by the scouts were going to receive those shots, based on their overall performance during their training in the camp. Only those best suited to the scout regimen.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Because once they received the shot, those few people would be recruited in the Scout Corps. Their skills, as well as that additional power provided by the shots were considered essential for the fight of humanity against the titans.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Those few people would not only become humanity’s weapon, they would become its spear.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I just don’t get it,” Baekhyun let out a quiet sob, almost losing his voice as he buried his face behind his palms. “I just wanted to know I could be safe within Wall Sina or on the walls. Now I can’t even say I work hard to join the Military Police. <em>Goddamn it</em>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hey. It’s going to be alright,” Jongdae immediately pulled his friend closer, an arm thrown over his shoulders. “There’s still a long time until graduation. Don’t think about it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“How can I not think about it when I know we will be monitored nonstop now? If we do too well, we’ll get drafted in the goddamn scout regimen, and if we don’t do well enough, we lose our chances to join the MP. This fucking sucks ass.” Baekhyun span out, starting to sound angrier by the second instead of scared. He shook his head. “What are we going to do if one of us gets chosen? Huh?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo just looked down at his food again. He could feel Sehun’s heavy gaze on him, so he refused to look up.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s blades slid through the nape, one swift movement. He pressed the lower trigger, releasing enough gas to spin around from the moving titan dummy. He landed on the tree, looking down towards his blades. Good. Not too dull. He could take down at least another two before changing.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Someone flew past him, a blur of white and brown. He watched as Sehun sliced through the nape of the dummy that hadn’t even been raised up completely yet, launching for the next in sight. He was fast. Incredibly intuitive and graceful with his gear. He remained level-headed in all situations, able to assess the situation before it had completely unfolded yet.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hurry up, Soo!” Sehun screamed, and Kyungsoo clicked his tongue. He wished the brat would go back to calling him <em>hyung</em>. His liking for that new nickname was more than a little annoying to Kyungsoo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He managed to slice another dummy’s nape in his rage, before reaching Sehun and smacking the back of his head. His controller hit against his head, making the younger wince before throwing him a dirty glance.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He could hear the sound of blades and anchors digging into trees all around them. He could hear the gas of ODM gears swishing along with the joyful rustle of green leaves.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He heard another dummy falling somewhere behind him. Someone flashed past them then – a hurricane of black hair. Baekhyun was as fast as ever with his gear, able to move swiftly and effortlessly. He did not budge even for a second when the two dummies were raised a few meters in front of them. Kyungsoo tightened his grip on the swords, but Baekhyun was fast enough to launch his anchor in a nearby tree diagonally. With one expert move mid-air, relying on the single wire of his gear to spin him between the dummies, he was able to slice through their necks effortlessly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And then, as if he had realized what he had just done, he let go of his gear’s handle – too fast for an accidental move. Too reckless for someone as talented with the ODM gear as him. The anchor released from the tree and Baekhyun stumbled against the tree branches, a loud grunt escaping him when he landed ungracefully, the tree hitting him straight in the abdomen.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo landed a few branches above him, the frown tugging on his lips as he watched Baekhyun leaning against the tree and holding on to his side. Sehun was standing beside him, a look of compassion and understanding filling his eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“If you keep doing this you’ll end up breaking your own ribs,” Kyungsoo said, but eventually, the sigh left his lips. “You alright?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Before Baekhyun could reply, another figure landed urgently beside them. Jongdae was hanging by one of his gear’s wires, supporting himself on the side of the tree. He seemed rather angry as he looked towards Baekhyun.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>Stop it</em>,” he hissed. “They know you’re faking it. You’ll just get yourself in trouble again.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Why don’t you just mind your own business?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I am!” Jongdae set his jaw, pointing his blade towards Baekhyun. “My business right now revolves around my squad and since you’re in <em>my</em> squad, I expect you to fucking stay in line. You’ll get <em>me</em> in trouble too if you keep acting up.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A flash of remorse ran through Baekhyun’s face. Kyungsoo’s eyes flashed to Jongdae when he set his jaw and nodded.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongdae was not particularly strong when it came to physical strength, but his  ability to adapt to the situation and work in a team made him an exceptionally valuable companion to have during their simulations. He always knew how to lead his team in the best way possible. He had remarkable instincts.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Good,” he ended up nodding, a serious expression on his face, so different from the usual Cheshire grin. “Wendy said she saw two twelve-meter dummies to the right and one ten-meter class to the front. I’m taking the one to the front with Wendy, you three handle the twelve-class ones.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo gripped the handles of his gear tighter. With one press of a button, he was flying forward again, Sehun and Baekhyun on his sides.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“The ranking for last week’s training is out!” Seulgi announced loudly, causing a stir in the dining hall during lunchtime. Everyone jumped up, eagerly running to the front of the barracks to check the lists.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo did not run. He did not want to get trampled by everybody who was way too excited or anxious to check. Instead, he walked slowly along with Sehun.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I wonder if we can get some fruit tonight,” Sehun sighed out almost dreamily. Kyungsoo blinked towards him. “We’ve been having jam for weeks. I just wish we can get like, an actual apple, you know?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s hard to keep fresh fruit around,” Kyungsoo mumbled, waiting for the crowd to disperse. Some seemed disappointed, some seemed rather ecstatic.  “Maybe we can get some during our next break when we can go into the town.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hm, when do you think that will be? They haven’t announced anything yet,” Sehun pouted and Kyungsoo just looked at him again. It was funny. Just two and a half years ago Sehun had been so tiny, still growing permanent teeth, barely reaching his chin. He had grown so much in such a short time, Kyungsoo had to tilt his head back to look at him properly. His jaw had gotten defined now, long gone was the baby fat in his cheeks. His voice had gotten low. Yet, in moments like this, when he <em>pouted over fruit and jam</em>, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but remember that tiny little brat that followed him around everywhere in Shiganshina, screaming <em>hyung</em> at the top of his lungs. “Oh look! You ranked first again.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo blinked quickly, drawn out of his reminiscing thoughts to look at the list. Sehun was right. He had ranked first again. His eyes quickly scanned the names. Sehun had ranked third. Seulgi was third. Baekhyun only came in forth. Jongdae was in the eighth place.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh, we’ll have to listen to him whine again,” Sehun sighed. “Can we just sit with Wendy and Seulgi today?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Come on,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, walking towards their usual table.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>By <em>him</em>, Sehun had most probably meant Jongdae. However, it was Baekhyun who was sitting there looking grim, barely even looking at the porridge.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What are you sulking about,” Sehun scoffed. “You got forth.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Exactly. I got <em>forth</em>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“So? You got sixth two months ago. This is <em>good</em>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Baekhyun sighed. He leaned over the table, voice reducing to a mere whisper. “If I perform too well, they’ll force me to go outside the walls. I have been working my ass off all these years so I could join the Military Police, and now-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Alright, we’ve been over this already,” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “How about you shut up and just go along with it like the rest of us. No one is particularly excited about graduation, but you don’t see them bitching about it during every meal. For once, I’d like to eat my food in silence, <em>please</em>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re just being crabby cause you got a lower grade than last time.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You shut it <em>right now</em>, Oh Sehun!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Baekhyun just sighed in defeat. Kyungsoo looked up, searching for some works to try to comfort the other man, but he just shook his head. Then, his eyes shot up and found his. “What about you?! You’re doing <em>too</em> well. Your hits are always the fastest and your cuts are the deepest, but like…aren’t you worried?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Worried about what?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Baekhyun frowned.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“About getting that damn transformation shot. Wouldn’t you rather…have the choice?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo set his spoon down slowly, breathing out evenly. Then, he looked at Baekhyun.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You already know what my choice is, Baek.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“But you’re the best in our class!” the other argued. “If you don’t get chosen you can go to Wall Sina!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m not going to Wall Sina, Baekhyun. Going to Wall Sina only means going further away from my brother.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>There was silence at their table for a while. Not even Jongdae and Sehun bickered for a while, as they all bore their eyes in Kyungsoo for a little while.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“So you will join the Survey Corps even without the shot? Is that it?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s nod was final. A decision set in stone years ago.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m going no matter what.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Baekhyun’s face was unreadable for a few very long moments as he simply stared at him. Then, he shook his head.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re mad.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo just breathed out, a little smile playing on his lips as he picked up his spoon again. Maybe he was.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But it didn’t really matter.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It was a quiet evening. The night air was brisk, the distant hooting of owls from the training forest carried by the wind. Sehun was sitting on the stairs of the barracks with him, leaning back and looking up towards the dark sky. The stars were visible tonight, shining brightly on the dark canvas of the skies.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Hyung?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun’s voice was almost inaudible in the symphony of silence and deafening nature sounds. But there was the unmistakable sound of a childish call, and a face with a chin bruise and still growing teeth appeared in Kyungsoo’s mind. He turned to look at his best friend, now grown into a strong man. Sehun looked serious when their eyes met.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yes?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are you serious? About joining the scouts?” Sehun asked, voice still as quiet. “Are you <em>really</em> serious?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo looked back up to the sky, arms tightening around his knees. He felt a pang in his chest, a heave that he hadn’t felt in a while. A certain emptiness opening up again like a black hole, something he had not had the time to feel in a while.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“He’s my brother, Sehun. He’s the only family I have left. I need to find him.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun was silent, watching the stars with him without uttering a word.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Do you remember what you told me almost three years ago, hyung? When we watched the Scouts returning from their expedition and I told you I’d want to join them one day?” Kyungsoo looked towards Sehun again, at the strong jaw and the thick eyebrows, the sombre expression on his face. Sehun pursed his lips as he stared right back at him. “It’s suicide.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo just blinked soundlessly. He stared at Sehun, and the younger stared at him, the look in his eyes unwavering.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“That’s why I’m going to ask you one last time. Are you really serious about it?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his skin.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I need to know what happened, Sehun. I need to know why he broke his promise. Please, understand.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh, I understand,” Sehun ended up letting out a breath, mixed with a low chuckle. When Kyungsoo looked towards his best friend, he had thrown his head back. There was a little smile stretching his lips. “It’s decided then. Even if I don’t get the shot, I will choose the scout regimen.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What?” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “No. No, Sehun, what the fuck?! You’re one of the best ranking cadets, you can enter the Military Police if-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“But I’m not going to do that,” Sehun shrugged. “I’m going to join the scouts and I’m going to be by your side. You should understand, hyung. <em>You’re</em> the only family <em>I</em> have left.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo was about to protest again, but Sehun bumped his shoulder into his. And then, he smiled.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A bittersweet little thing, as he stared at him for a few long moments, before throwing himself back on the wooden porch of the barrack, eyes fixed on the endless skies.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Baekhyun was crying. Jongdae was shaking beside him, not knowing whether to comfort him or to compose himself first.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The only person in their line-up who seemed pretty happy with the turn of events was Sehun. He was smiling as he threw a hand around his shoulder.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Seems like we’re stuck together either way, Soo.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbled as he watched more and more soldiers entering the room. The majority of them had the Wings of Freedom on their uniforms. There were representatives from the Garrison and the Military police as well. All the instructors of the Training Corps were present.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“There’s been a mistake,” Baekhyun was trying to reason with anyone who would listen. “I’m not cut out for this. I’m not-…I’m not good enough. Seulgi ranked higher than me! Seulgi is-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“A remarkable soldier, yes. But she is too <em>gentle</em>, her lack of physical strength does not make her a suitable choice for fighting against titans in an open field,” their instructor said, giving Baekhyun a hard look. “Now you, on the other hand, Cadet Byun, have shown remarkable control over the vertical manoeuvring equipment and have excelled at exploiting that skill. That makes you an irreplaceable addition to the forces of humanity.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“But-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You have taken an oath to serve humanity as one of its soldiers, have you not?! To give your heart for the people?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Y-…yes, sir.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Then you will accept your duty, soldier. I want to hear nothing more.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt bad for Baekhyun. He really did. There were people who would have killed to trade places with him. People who actually wanted this. All Baekhyun had ever wished for was peace and quiet, all he had ever wanted was a safe life.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And now all possibilities of ever getting that were disappearing into thin air. With just one single sentence that had come crashing on them out of nowhere.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span><em>The four cadets from this year’s graduating training corps who will receive the transformation shot and join the Scout Regimen in its special operations squads have been chosen</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And just like that, everything turned around.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongdae, chosen for his remarkable intuition and quick decision making was shaking.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Baekhyun, the one excelling their class when it came to operating the ODM gear, was crying.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun, chosen for his agility and endurance, was standing beside him, attempting to keep his face straight. The image of the perfect soldier.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, who had been chosen for his ability to strike down titans effortlessly with one hard hit, was standing next to his best friend, fingers tightening into fists.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>One step closer to his goal.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Alright, you have already been taught everything you need to know about this,” the man standing in front of them was wearing a bolo tie around his neck. Kyungsoo straightened. A leading officer in the military. In the Scout Regimen, the Wings of Freedom bold and eye-catching on the back of his uniform. Kim Junmyeon, that’s what he had introduced himself as earlier. “Do you have any other questions before we continue?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo threw his eyes towards the chair at the corner of the room. The four lines boxed, containing the injections.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“All we were told is that the injection was developed by the government and the scout regimen. That it affects our genetic code and alters it,” Baekhyun said. His voice was raspy, all the hours of crying audible in his tone. “How do you know it won’t alter it in a wrong way? How do you know things won’t go terribly wrong?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“That is classified information, soldier,” another soldier from the scouts snapped from the back of the room.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“How do we know it won’t turn us into monsters?! Into one of-…one of <em>them</em>?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo shot a look towards Baekhyun. Is that what his friend had been afraid of all along? That he would turn into a titan? He wished he had known earlier, he would have beat some sense into him. That was impossible.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We’re prepared for situations like that,” Kim Junmyeon said instead, rather calmly, as he pushed his cape aside to reveal the boxed with the blades on his thighs. He raised an eyebrow at the same time Baekhyun took a step back, the horror on his face striking. The leading officer smirked then, his eyes sharp and calculating. “I am <em>joking</em>. At ease, soldier.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Baekhyun tried not to wince when the man walked forward. He placed an arm on his shoulder.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And then he smiled.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A rather mundane and friendly gesture, considering the difference in their ranks.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Baekhyun, is it?” Baekhyun’s nod was little and unsure, like he wanted to run away and change his identity. “Well, Baekhyun. You have nothing to worry about. I <em>promise</em> you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>There was silence in the room for a few long moments, before Kim Junmyeon stepped back and clapped his hands together.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Alright,” he grinned, a glint in his eyes that made him look mad when he smiled. “Who’s going first?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s dreams were lucid. He was dreaming of Shiganshina. Of their town, of the times when he was a young kid, running on the streets with his older brother and laughing together. It felt like his entire life was playing like a movie in front of his eyes, and all he could do was watch from the side. When he watched his brother putting on the green cape of the Scout Regimen and tapping his head twice before uttering a quick promise to come back home as soon as possible. Kyungsoo wanted to scream. To tell him not to leave. He wanted to call him a liar. He wanted to hold him back, not let him go. But all he could do was watch as he got on the horse and, along with the rest of the troops, rode beyond the gate of Wall Maria. When the gate came crashing down, the emblem of the wall the last image ingrained in Kyungsoo’s mind, he woke up.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He opened his eyes with a loud gasp, the light invading his vision almost painfully.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The ceilings above him were white, different from the peeling wood in the living quarters of the training camp. He tried to remember where he was, what he was doing here.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He looked to the side, barely moving his head. There was a wide window next to the bed, the sun high up in the sky. How long had he been asleep?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He tried moving then, and discomfort shot through his entire body. His arm felt itchy, and when he looked towards it, there was a bandage on the inner side of his elbow.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Right. That’s right. The injections.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He breathed in deeply again. That’s the last thing he remembered. Sitting down in the chair in that room, the needle of the syringe getting closer and closer to his arm.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And then there was nothing. Just the lucid dreams and now this unknown room. He felt like his bones had turned to jelly as he turned his head to the other side. And he panicked.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>There was a man standing there, just beside the bed he was lying on. His hair was a dark brown, falling freely on both sides of his face. His skin was smooth bronze. His arms were twisted in front of his chest, the wings of freedom looking worn on his uniform, but peeking behind his hand. Another scout. He was looking down at him, no sign of amusement on his sharp features. Full lips were neutral, a sharp jawline shut tightly as he simply stared, looking somewhat bored.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo sat up in the bed way too quickly, feeling a little mortified that someone had been here all along watching him struggle to move. <em>Bad move</em>. Decidedly bad. His entire world started spinning after the sudden movement, and that horrible feeling of sickness he had felt faintly after waking up now increased a hundred-fold.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Before he knew what was even going on, Kyungsoo had doubled over, throwing up over the edge of the bed. He felt lightheaded as the world continued spinning around him for a few very long and horrible moments. He felt sick. He felt tired.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But worst of all, he realized as he opened his eyes slowly, was that he had just thrown up all over that stranger’s boots. He felt the shame and fear building up along with the sickness inside him, creating a perfect concoction of anxiety and exasperation. He was still doubled over, hand holding on to his stomach, when he saw the man tapping the tips of his boot into the ground, as if trying to get rid of the mess. A little displeased click of his tongue resounded in the room loud enough for Kyungsoo to wince.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>Nice</em>,” the man’s voice was low, hoarse, and full of irony. There was no trace of amusement in it, and Kyungsoo just pursed his lips, trying to straighten up. He moved slowly, afraid that every move would trigger another wave of sickness.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m so sorry, sir. I-“ his fand flew up to cover his mouth when he felt his stomach acting up again. He closed his eyes, trying to will the nausea away. He kept them closed for a few moments, and that helped. He felt more grounded now, more in peace.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He did not open them until he was sure that there would be no incidents. He looked up slowly towards the soldier from the Scout Corps, who just raised his eyebrows slowly and stepped back away from the bed. Kyungsoo opened his mouth again, ready to apologize for the mess, but the other man beat him to it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“How about I do the talking and you keep your mouth shut so you don’t throw up on me again, hm?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo remained silent, not really knowing what to answer to that. He supposed the scout didn’t expect an answer anyways. Not judging by the way he put a hand on his hip and looked at him again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re Do Kyungsoo,” it wasn’t a question. It was a statement. “You have successfully received the Scout Regimen’s transformation shot. Congratulations, you’re now humanity’s strongest weapon.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He did not sound like he was congratulating him at all, voice dull and bored, as he simply raised an eyebrow. Kyungsoo looked at the soldier as he ran a tongue over his full lips, before jugging his chin towards the foot of the bed. The angles of his jawline were sharp, so very different from the soft curve of his lips and eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Your new uniform,” the man said in his deep voice, and Kyungsoo followed his gaze. There, neatly folded was a new set of a military uniform. The Wings of Freedom were embroidered on the pocket of the jacket. He felt his heart swelling up at the sight, as he raised a shaky arm to touch the fabric of the green scout cape. His moment was broken by the velvety voice of the man speaking again. Kyungsoo looked at him again, at his proper stance and the boredom in his eyes as he simply raised an eyebrow.  “Now get yourself together and clean up this mess, soldier. We are gathering downstairs in fifteen minutes. I expect you to look presentable.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoop. Here we go. i've been wanting to write this for the longest time heh Just to make it clear, this preface was stretched over the three years that they were training~</p><p>I'd be very grateful if you would let me know what you're thinking~ Comments are love and life haha</p><p>See you next time! xox</p><p> </p><p>  <span><br/>    <span>Also, I apologize for the entire involuntary injection plot but I figured that would be plausible in a setting like this. I don’t condone forcing vaccination/medicine on people unless they have a say in it.</span><br/>  </span></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s feet were dragging and he still felt nauseous as he made his way through the wide gate. The direct made his eyes burn as he stepped into the open, and he had to squint and halt in his place to relax his turning stomach. He felt sick and tired, but when he spotted the sporadic group of people in the wide yard of this unfamiliar place, he forced himself to drag his feet forward.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He felt his breath hitching as he approached the people. In one corner, beside the horses, were standing several soldiers. Some of them were laughing. Some of them were throwing curious glances around. The guy who he had just thrown up on was also there, feeding a carrot to one of the horses. All soldiers were wearing the striking blue and white wings of freedom proudly on their uniforms. All of them were scouts.  </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo threw a quick look back to the building behind him. Now that he was getting a little more accustomed to the bright sun, he could take a good look at it. The construction was solid, it seemed like it was all made of stone. It looked like an old, fortified castle, relatively small, but well taken care of. Judging by the deep green banners with the wings of the Scout Regiment hanging on both sides of the main gate, he supposed it was one of the many training locations of the corps.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Soo!” a voice cut through the silence. A familiar, deep voice, that had Kyungsoo whipping his head back to the open fields, eyes slowly widening. “Hyung!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun was looking at him, and there was relief written all over his face as he started striding towards him as soon as he spotted him. The strides slowly turned into an almost jog, and Kyungsoo’s feet were also carrying him forward. Before he knew it, he had opened his arms widely and Sehun ran straight into them, knocking the breath out of his chest. Kyungsoo felt like his insides were turning, but it wasn’t nausea causing this. It was the immense relief that Sehun was here.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are you alright?” he fired the question before slowly letting Sehun step back. “Are you hurt?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m fine,” Sehun replied quickly. Kyungsoo examined his face. He did seem paler, the rosy blush on his cheeks gone. But other than that, he seemed okay. “You? How are you feeling?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Like a carriage ran over me,” Kyungsoo let out a breath, before giving Sehun a rare lopsided smile. “I’m alright.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Come,” Sehun urged then, lightly jugging his head to the people waiting on the opposite side of the soldiers Kyungsoo had seen earlier. Kyungsoo felt his heart skipping a beat when he recognized two more familiar figures. Baekhyun was hunched over, and Jongdae was tapping his back reassuringly. “You’re the last to wake up. We were waiting for you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Last to wake up?” Kyungsoo asked, as they slowly started making their way over to their friends. “How long have I been out of it?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s been a four says since we got the shot,” Sehun threw a quick look towards him. “I woke up first, about two days ago. I felt like absolute crap. Are you <em>sure</em> you’re alright?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo didn’t answer. Instead, he pursed his lips. Four days? It had been that long?!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It had merely felt like a fast, lucid dream, a fleeting moment.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Jongdae woke up yesterday evening. Baekhyun only did a few hours ago, just before you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When they reached their friends, Jongdae smiled at him. Baekhyun was about to greet him, but he gagged, and then hunched over again, hand flying up to cover his mouth. Jongdae went back to calmingly stroking his back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Do you feel any different?” Kyungsoo asked cautiously. Sehun simply shook his head, almost wistfully.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No. Not at all.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt his eyes shifting to the ground. That was a relief, but at the same time, it made no sense. It was no precise science, and they hadn’t been told all there was to know about those shots. But Sehun had been awake for two days now, so why did he still not have a power? And why the hell had it taken so long for him to wake up? It was <em>weird</em> and it made him feel antsy. Was something wrong with him? Or more importantly, was everything alright with Sehun? Kyungsoo clicked his tongue and shut his eyes closed. None of this made any sense.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Where the hell are we anyways?” he questioned, throwing another look towards the castle. “What are we doing here?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It’s the southern headquarters of the Scouts, we’re just east of Trost,” Jongdae explained quickly. “They brought us here for surveillance and training.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>Surveillance</em>…” Baekhyun wheezed beside them. He was clutching onto his stomach. His face was ashen, but Kyungsoo could hear the cynical sneer despite his condition. He blinked at his friend quickly when he grimaced.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Stop talking,” Jongdae reprimanded him quickly. “You’re just making it worse.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I feel like shit,” Baekhyun let out hoarsely, and Kyungsoo just stared at him. He believed that. He still felt weird, but it seemed like Baekhyun was taking it harder than him. He wondered if the others had actually thrown up too. A flash of mortification squeezed his heart, and he threw a look back to the group of soldiers. The one who had been in his room was now standing tall.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>In fact, all of them were.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo blinked as they all moved in unison, one hand moving to their chests, fists formed tightly. They were standing upright, the other hand on the small of their backs. Devoting their hearts. The perfect salute pose, a result of years of continuous training.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His eyes moved then to the man walking in front of them. Kyungsoo recognized him immediately – the same man with the mad look in his eyes. The leading officer with the bolo tie and bad jokes who had been there when they administered their shots. Kim Junmyeon.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt his back straightening on its own, an instinct already, as the man walked straight towards them. The rest of the soldiers followed after him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I see all of you are awake,” he exclaimed when he finally stopped in front of them. Sehun stood right beside him. With the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo saw Jongdae helping Baekhyun stand straight. Their arms all hesitantly moved. The salute had never felt as solemn as it did now. Kyungsoo didn’t know what exactly it was that made it feel different – was it that man looking at them? Was it the new uniform? The fact that he now belonged to an actual regiment? That he was now really a soldier? Maybe that salute finally meant something, after all those years of training. He felt his jaw setting as Kim Junmyeon turned his head the slightest bit towards the soldiers behind him. He didn’t look away from the four of them for one second. “It’s been four days?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Recruit Oh was the first to wake up after 46 hours,” one of the soldiers behind them reported immediately. “Recruit Do was the last, with 88 hours.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I see,” Kim Junmyeon said, and he was smiling. His eyes were shining. “I believe those are the fastest results we have gotten so far?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“The fastest on average, sir.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“<em>Remarkable</em>.” Kyungsoo stared on as Kim Junmyeon’s curious eyes took everything in. He didn’t look away when their eyes met. He only watched Kim Junmyeon’s smile widening a little, before moving on to Sehun. His eyes were focused, and Kyungsoo could practically hear the gears shifting in his brain as he looked at every single one of them. “You are probably wondering why we are here.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He didn’t wait for a reply, instead, he brought his hands behind his back and started striding in front of them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We are at one of the Scout Regiment locations in the southern districts of Wall Rose. The closest village is two hours away on horseback. The fields are surrounded by forests, which makes this the perfect location for our training,” Kim Junmyeon turned on his heel and walked in front of them again. His eyes were moving between the four of them as he spoke, lingering on Baekhyun fighting himself to not hunch over again. He was pale, and his eyebrows were still twisted in discomfort. Kim Junmyeon smiled. “The feeling of nausea will pass within a few days. Peppermint tea usually helps. We have some in storage reserved for situations like this.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo dared to throw a quick look towards Baekhyun. His face wasn’t showing much acknowledgement. In fact, he seemed even more upset. But he wasn’t saying anything. He just kept silent, trying to stay tall and not to break from his salute.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“As I was saying, this location is best fitting for our training,” the officer continued. There was a more urgent look in his eyes now. “In the next few days your new powers will awaken, you will start showing signs of what you can do. That is why you will be accompanied and monitored by your senior soldiers in the corps at all times, myself included.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>As if on cue, three from the soldiers behind Kim Junmyeon stepped forward. Among them – the bronze skinned man from before. When their eyes met for a brief moment, Kyungsoo saw that unimpressed expression again, before looking away. His eyes pinned to the man’s boots. They were clean now.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We do not know what your powers will be,” Kim Junmyeon continued. Long gone was the smile from his face. He seemed borderline dangerous when he stared them down, even if he was a good head shorter than Sehun. “They might be destructive. Staying here, away from civilians, is the best bet for us until we know what we are dealing with. We need to take all necessary precautions until we know what is happening. Until we know what the best ways would be for us to train you and to utilize your new powers for the future of humanity.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kim Junmyeon stopped in his place then, and finally, he smiled again. He languidly raised his hand to his chest – the perfect salute.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“It is no easy feat to unconditionally dedicate your hearts and lives to the cause, but I will ask that of you. We need your strength now, as much as you need ours. So let us Scouts fight together side by side and make all of humanity proud.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt his fist tightening and pressing harder against his chest.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“As Section Commander Kim explained, we will be continuing your training,” a short man said. His eyes were sharp and cat-like. He had a kind-looking face, but something about his eyes made Kyungsoo think he would slash through them if necessary. The thought made a chill run down his spine. “My name is Kim Minseok, and I am a captain of one of the three special operations squads in our division of the regiment.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo threw a look to the side, where Kim Junmyeon, the Section Commander of the Scouts, was talking to three of his soldiers. They were showing him reports about their behaviour since they had woken up.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Based on the records we have received from your previous training at the Cadet Corps, we have formed special teams to oversee each and every one of you and keep track of your progress. If you have any questions about your training, or if you need help, report to any of your senior officers. If you start feeling anything unusual, <em>immediately</em> inform your captain.” Minseok’s eyes were sharp, as he picked up a scroll. “I will now announce the squads.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt his breath bating as he watched the captain opening the scroll, his eyes shooting around the paper quickly. He felt a little uneasy about not training together with Sehun, but at least they were going to be at the same training grounds.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Kim Jongdae!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sir!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You will be training with me,” Kim Minseok announced, eyes taking in all of Jongdae before he jugged his chin to the side, where at least five different soldiers were staring at Jongdae curiously. He took the hint, before slowly breaking away from their line and joining the squad behind Kim Minseok.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh Sehun, you will be training with Captain Park Chanyeol’s squad.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo looked up immediately. First, towards Sehun. Then, to the tall man standing with his hands on his hips. His smile was big and excited, and his ears were sticking out. He was towering over all of the people in his squad, maybe even over Sehun. And then, he raised his arm to wave at him, indicating that he should move over. Kyungsoo blinked quickly. He wasn’t acting like a captain, that was for sure. But, as Sehun brushed past him and gave him a quick lopsided smile, Kyungsoo supposed that was good.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Byun Baekhyun. You are assigned to train directly under Section Commander Kim.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt his eyebrows narrowing as he forgot about Sehun for a moment. He looked towards Baekhyun instead, his friend’s face becoming paler by the second. His lower lip was trembling, and he seemed confused and mostly <em>scared</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sir?” he asked in a small voice. His eyes shot towards the Section Commander. Kyungsoo could see his arms shaking even as he tried to stay still. “Under the Section Commander? Surely he is too busy to-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Recruit,” Minseok interrupted him, throwing a sharp look towards him over the edge of the scroll. “According to reports from your training in the cadet corps, you have, on multiple occasions, showed insubordination and reluctance to comply with orders. Despite that, you have shown stellar performance, that simply cannot be overseen by the military. That is why you have been assigned to train directly under the Section Commander.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo bit on the inside of his cheek, at the same time he heard Jongdae clicking his tongue. All those times Baekhyun deliberately messed up his manoeuvring, every time he tried to lower his scores on purpose – it had all been documented.  <em>Shit</em>. They really had been keeping close watch on all of them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“And that leaves you, Do Kyungsoo,” he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being spoken out loud. He felt the shivers running down his spine as he realized that there was only one soldier left waiting with a squad behind him. “You will be training with Captain Kim Jongin.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The man with the bronze skin. The one he had thrown up on earlier. He was now going to be his captain. Shit. <em>Shit!</em></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kim Jongin.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo was in some deep trouble now.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kim Jongin was quiet. After a very brief introduction of the squad, and imploring Kyungsoo to just refer to him as Captain or Jongin, he hadn’t said much.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He had just laid out the plan for the day, and that was it. Training resumed, like it never had stopped in the first place, and Kyungsoo felt odd about it at first. He had thought it would be different now. But the training was the same. Hours and hours on end of physical endurance training, of strengthening every muscle in his body.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The only difference was that he knew he was being watched closer than ever now. If he turned around, he could see the squad members scattered on the field around him. Kim Jongin, too, was standing there, in the distance, under the shadows of the big oak tree, eyes pinned on him at all times.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He even got to train with his friends. That put him at ease, sparring aimlessly with Sehun – a sense of familiarity in the air around them. It calmed him down. Even Baekhyun seemed to relax when he got to join them for some exercises later. He still seemed pale, but he could keep up with the workouts for the most part now.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo skipped dinner that night. He felt lightheaded and a little sick after all that his body had went through. Jongin just regarded him with one quick look when he asked to excuse himself. He ordered him to drink water and be ready by sunrise for their training the next day.  Then, he looked away, and joined his squad for dinner, letting Kyungsoo leave.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I brought you some bread,” Sehun chirped in the morning, and Kyungsoo almost smiled at how cute the other boy was with his dishevelled from sleep hair. “You didn’t eat last night. I was worried. And you won’t start feeling better if you don’t eat something solid. Trust me.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed the loaf of bread. He supposed Sehun wouldn’t give up until he did anyways.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Your hair looks ridiculous. Fix it. Or you’ll get scolded.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m already getting scolded,” Sehun scoffed, hands flying up to try to press his hair down. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the bread.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun had been right. It tasted good, and it made him feel better. Before he knew it, the loaf was gone, and a satisfied sigh left his lips.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He would have thanked Sehun, but the Section Commander announced that they were to move to the training grounds now. He was riding at the front of the group with two of his soldiers, discussing reports once again. Kyungsoo and his friends were trailing after them. He could feel the eyes of all captains and their squads on the backs of their heads.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Marked like fucking cattle,” Baekhyun scoffed under his breath, and Kyungsoo turned to look at him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Baekhyun seemed better this morning. He seemed well rested, his face was starting to regain its colour, and his eyes were starting to get their ironic shine back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What?” Kyungsoo felt compelled to follow up on that statement, mostly because Baekhyun was shooting daggers towards the Section Commander.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“We are marked like some <em>animals</em>,” Baekhyun scoffed, before finally looking towards him. He frowned, eyes shooting down to Kyungsoo’s hands for a brief moment. “The cuffs of our uniforms. They’re blue.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s eyes trailed down to his own hands. He hadn’t really paid attention to it before, but Baekhyun was right. The uniform they had received from the scouts – the cuffs were a bright blue, matching the logo of the wings of freedom. He hadn’t thought much of it, just a regiment detail. But as he took a look around, he noticed the soldiers beside the Section Commander did not have that. Their uniforms were the normal beige leather, same as the uniforms they had used during their training at the Cadet Corps.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He look another look down towards his sleeves and the blue cuff. Now that Baekhyun had pointed it out, he could not unsee it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>On his own uniform, on Baekhyun’s. On Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s. On the Section Commander’s in front of them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He chanced a look backwards over his shoulder. Most of the soldiers behind them were wearing the normal uniform. Most, except for the three Captains. Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol, and Kim Jongin. All bearing the same blue cuff.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo looked back towards his hands, fingers wrapping around his wrist and the blue uniform cuff. <em>Marked like cattle</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>If this was a sign that they were shot recipients, then did that mean the Section Commander also had a power? That Jongin did?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He threw one more look backwards, recalling the Captain’s dull face as he had congratulated him the day before. Now, all he could see was the blue line on his sleeve, along with the empty look in his eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo set his jaw tightly, walking along with he rest of the group, thousands of questions filling his mind.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo hated Baekhyun for pointing that out earlier. Because throughout the entire day, that was all he could see. The blue cuff of the uniform sleeve. Marking him as different. Marking all of them as different.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He was also more aware of the soldiers around them today. As he trained with Sehun, he could feel multiple pairs of eyes on them. He could hear low whispers in the distance as those soldiers talked about them. On the few occasions he dared look towards them, the soldiers with the normal uniforms from different squads, he could always see firmly twisted arms, small frowns and narrowed eyebrows. Dark looks in their eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They were looking at them bad. They were talking behind their backs. And he wished he could not understand, but he did. That blue stripe on the uniform, it was creating a canyon between them, separating them from all those other people. Separating us from them, special from normal.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“This means we have powers, right?” he asked Jongin later that day, standing right in front of the Captain, who was leaning against a tree. He lazily opened his eyes to look at him, face not letting in on any of his thoughts. Kyungsoo just raised his arm a little higher. “It means we’re special. Right?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“That’s one way to put it,” Jongin hummed. His voice was low and hoarse, yet warm. Kyungsoo couldn’t really tell if he was annoyed by him, or if he was tired. If he was curious or entertained. His face was like a blank canvas.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You have it too,” Kyungsoo said loudly, and then those brown eyes shot towards him. Jongin stared at him with an unspoken warning in his suddenly very hostile glance. Kyungsoo could feel he was dancing on a thin line, but the curiosity was deeper than the sense of self preservation. He had yet to see any of those powers the scout regiment kept going on and on about. He <em>wanted</em> to see.  “What is your power?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The captain seemed to tense for a few very long moments. His arms tightened in front of his chest, and his jaw became more prominent when he clenched his teeth. His eyes turned a darked shade of brown as he lowered his head.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo did not move an inch. He just watched at those momentary changes of emotion fading, and giving way again to that neutral and uninterested expression. He simply watched as Jongin leaned back against the tree again, almost carelessly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Get back to your training. You’re already falling behind,” he said rather calmly. There was, however, an underlying chill to his voice. “You are not getting lunch until you finish all the tasks.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And with that, Kyungsoo took his defeat. He repressed the sigh, his curiosity only burning deeper, as he turned around and returned to the field.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Again!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo breathed in deeply as he saw the big soldier in front of him taking a defensive stance again. Choi Minho. A soldier in the corps for three years now. 23 solo titan kills, over 40 assists. And he was supposed to spar with him. The man was taller than him, more muscular than him. Kyungsoo had absolutely no chance of ever winning a spar against him. His strength lied in using brute strength in slicing titan necks open, with his ODM gear. But Choi Mino wasn’t a titan, he didn’t have his gear, and he was totally and utterly screwed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He remembered the moves from all those months of training, but they proved to be completely useless against this experienced soldier. He attacked first, and by the time he realized that Minho’s arm was flying beneath his elbow, it was already too late to move. Minho hit his side, and when Kyungsoo curled over, he hooked a leg behind his knee and knocked him down on the ground.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He lied there on the grass for a few seconds, staring up at the peaceful skies. Were those people even real? Every single soldier from Jongin’s squad he had fought so far had defeated him. With ease, too.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You graduated top of your class at the cadet corps?” Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a second at the deep voice. He scrambled himself up, throwing a quick appreciative smile to Minho, who helped pull him up. Then, he turned towards Jongin, leaning against the oak tree again and looking at him. Kyungsoo dusted off his jacket, before nodding. Jongin’s lips shifted just the tiniest bit. He did not seem impressed at all. In fact, he seemed a little condescending. “How disappointing.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Cut the greenies some slack,” Minho remarked, before stepping away from him. He did not seem entirely ecstatic to be giving him tips, but he did anyways. “Don’t aim so high. Next time aim for a shoulder, and you can dodge my attack.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo just nodded again. He didn’t like that look in the captain’s eyes, and he most certainly didn’t like the dull ache in his ribs. He was probably going to have a bruise in the morning. He wished he could say everything he thought out loud, but that would just get him in trouble. He settled for throwing one more look towards the captain, as he tried to catch his breath.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongin just raised his eyebrows.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Again.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo let out the breath slowly, watching Choi Minho motioning for him to come closer. He really didn’t want to, but he supposed he had no other choice. He was going to get thrown on the ground within seconds again, wasn’t he?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Just as he resigned to his fate, he heard a loud shout from a distant corner of the field. He snapped his head, eyes quickly assessing the situation.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sehun was on the ground. On all fours.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>There were soldiers surrounding him now. All had their blades drawn, fingers prepared to launch the wired of the ODM gear. All, except for Captain Park, who was standing in front of them, holding a hand out to stop them from coming closer.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt something snapping in his chest at the sight of his best friend on the ground. Sehun was coughing. He was struggling there, all by himself, and no one was going to help.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He forgot all about the sparring training, he forgot all about Choi Minho. He straightened up and started walking towards Sehun and the squad around him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And then, just as fast as he had started walking, he was stopped.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Out of nowhere, a blade flashed in front of his eyes, and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he felt the metal against his skin – not cutting through. Just pressing against him, a reminder to not move.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His eyes traced the blade all the way to the handle, to the secure fingers holding it. To the blue cuff of the uniform sleeve, up to the face of the bronze-skinned captain, the mask of ever-present calm and disinterest.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It seemed like the whole world had stilled down, and all Kyungsoo could hear was his own ragged breathing, Sehun’s coughs in the distant and the rapid beating of is heart when the blade pressed against his neck. Jongin’s black hair was blown by the breeze, eyes narrowing as he looked at him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sehun is-…My friend is-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“There is an entire squad assigned to take care of him, so you stay in your place and follow the orders given to you.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“But-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The blade pressed tighter against his neck, and Jongin’s eyes narrowed even further. There was something dark taking over his face.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You stay put. You’re not going anywhere near him,” Jongin hissed, and if Kyungsoo was getting angry at the condescending look before, he had no idea how to describe the rage pulsing in his veins now. “He might hurt you on accident. We cannot afford any more losses.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s pupils were shaking as he felt a strong gush of wind hitting him. His eyes were pinned on Sehun, who had sunk down even closer to the ground. Chanyeol was still motioning for his squad to stay back. Their blade holders were shaking from the wind. Chanyeol was the only one who stepped forward, sinking on one knee next to Sehun and placing a hand on his back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo held his breath, the wind hitting him in the face only becoming stronger. The skies were clear, but the wind was making the leaves of all the trees in the forest surround them rustle restlessly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The blade pressing against his neck was a cruel reminder of how much power he lacked, of how he had no authority. Of how he couldn’t even go and help his little brother when he needed him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He looked towards Jongin, unable to contain the disdain. The captain’s dark green cape was flapping with the sudden wind, his hair was getting over his eyes. But Kyungsoo didn’t miss the fleeting look, a fraction of a millisecond really, in which Jongin’s eyes shifted to look at the situation happening across the field. His frown had become deeper.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Step back, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, voice low. A warning. “I’m supposed to watch you and make sure you don’t get hurt. Step back.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo let out a ragged breath when he felt the wind reducing. His eyes were pinned on Sehun slowly sitting up. Chanyeol was by his side, helping him sit up. Kyungsoo felt the steel grip on his heart getting looser, relief filling him up once he saw Sehun talking to the captain.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He was alright. He was <em>okay</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And that’s all that mattered. Only that. He watched Captain Park turning his head and barking out a command at his soldiers. A short woman took out a flare gun. People around her covered their ears as she fired it. Green smoke.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>What the hell did green smoke mean?! Why were they firing flare guns inside the walls? Questions were piling up in his mind again, as he watched Chanyeol helping Sehun get up.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo breathed out slowly, redirecting his gaze to Jongin. The man was still looking at him intensely, not lowering his blade one bit. Kyungsoo set his jaw and raised his arms.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He pushed the blade away.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He felt the sting of the cut, but he didn’t care. He just stared at Jongin and his expression shifting. He looked at him like he was mad.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Don’t you have something better to do than watching me all the time?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongin lowered the blade finally, and Kyungsoo curled his fingers into a fist, feeling the droplets of blood sliding down his skin. He simply watched as Jongin measured him with a look.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No, I just <em>love</em> babysitting,” the captain hissed out, lowering his chin and giving Kyungsoo another glance. Then, he clicked his tongue again, looking down at his sword. “You got blood on my blades.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo watched as Jongin whipped out a napkin from his pocket. As he started wiping down the blades of his sword, Kyungsoo’s attention shifted to Captain Park’s squad and Sehun walking towards the castle. The Section Commander was rushing after them. Across the field, Jongdae and Baekhyun looked just as confused as him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Focus on your own training,” Jongin’s low voice dragged him out of his thoughts again, and when he turned to look at him, the captain had already sheathed the blade back into its holder. He was looking at him, face once again morphing into a blank slate. He raised his head. “I said, <em>again</em>.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Wind.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That sudden wind Kyungsoo had felt hadn’t been because of the weather.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That green smoke flare hadn’t been a random decision called by Captain Park.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It had been meant to indicate a successful completion of their operation. It had been meant to indicate Sehun’s powers awakening.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span><em>Wind</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That’s what it was. That’s what Sehun could do. He was no spending the hours surrounded by even more soldiers, trying to bend the air to his will, trying his best to make it work the way the section commander was asking for.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And if all of that wasn’t frightening enough in on itself, Kyungsoo realized with absolute horror, that everything was real. Those powers, all those stories. It was all real. Seeing it with his own two eyes, Sehun spreading his arm out, a deep crease between his eyebrows, as he tried to concentrate. An almost whipping sound, as the wind cut through the air. The dummy in front of him flew back at once, ascending into the air and then falling several meters back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The second time it happened was two days later. He had finally been allowed to have lunch with Sehun. To make sure he was doing alright, that he felt fine, that he was safe. Sehun assured him he was fine. In fact, his smile as he started talking about his new power, was rather electric. He seemed to <em>excited</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His story had been cut off in the middle by a rumbling sound coming from outside the castle walls. Kyungsoo dropped his spoon in surprise, soup splashing all over his pants. A quick turn of his head made him realize all soldiers in the dining hall had jumped up. Blades were drawn.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You stay here,” Jongin’s command was low and curt, as he rushed forward with Chanyeol. At least fifteen soldiers followed after them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Another rumbling sound. Thunder.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo blinked quickly through the window. The skies were bright blue and calm. Not even a single cloud in sight.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Much like Sehun’s wind, that thunder had been no coincidence. Minutes later, all those soldiers returned back inside. Minseok and Jongin were standing on both sides of Jongdae.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongdae, who seemed positively shaken up. His eyes were wide open, his lips were parted. Even from here, Kyungsoo could tell he was hyperventilating.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>After witnessing that, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. That sound. It had been Jongdae’s power.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Change of plans,” Junmyeon stormed past them, and Kyungsoo overheard him talking to his soldiers. “I’m going to train with Jongdae from now on, assign Baekhyun to Minseok. Maybe we can combine our powers. Send out soldiers to Wall Maria. Send word to the Garrison, we need to capture two small class titans. We need to experiment. I wonder if we can electrocute them..”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And just like that, with one word from the section commander, the teams shifted, and Baekhyun started working with Minseok after their lunch break.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo was still shaken up, trying to process everything that was happening so quickly. He had thought that was all for the day, but in the evening, after the sun had set, it happened again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>During the routine workouts, just as Kyungsoo was starting to lose count of the sit ups, something shone through in the distance.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“What in the hell-“</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The little shine grew then, accompanied by a loud scream. Kyungsoo immediately sat up, and he let out a gasp when the light grew. It spread from Baekhyun’s eyes to his skin, like his veins were lighting up. His skin was starting to glow as he crunched over.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And the light only became brighter. Until it was covering every inch of his body, until it spread beyond him. Even though the sun had set long ago, the light filled the entire field, brighter than anything. Kyungsoo had to look away, the brightness almost painful. He looed back, watching the lights from the castle flickering.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It took several minutes until the light subdued. Until it shrunk back into Baekhyun’s body. This time, Jongin didn’t stop him when he rushed forward.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He reached Baekhyun just as the last traces of the light faded from his eyes. And then there was nothing but the silence of the darkness, and Baekhyun’s trembling hands reaching out to him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Light,” Minseok mumbled from somewhere beside them as more people gathered around. He sounded a little stunned. “His power is light.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Did you feel any heat? You’re sure it wasn’t fire?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“No heat. And did that look like fucking fire to you?!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo ignored the banter of the captains around them, and instead reached out to grab Baekhyun’s trembling hands. His friend’s eyes were shaking. He wasn’t even trying to hide the tears pooling in his eyes. He wasn’t trying to stop them from overflowing.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Light,” he whispered, and his voice broke. He shook his head and his brown hair fell over his eyes. The sob slipped past his lips. “Are you fucking kidding me? Of all things, light?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo blinked quickly, getting closer to Baekhyun and letting his friend rest his head on his shoulder. He hugged him tightly, feeling his trembling.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongin was looking at him, Kyungsoo could practically sense the disapproving scowl already. But he didn’t care.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Baekhyun was clawing at the back of his uniform, before finally letting out a ragged breath.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Titans are only active during the day. They gain <em>strength</em> from light,” Baekhyun said, and when their eyes met, Kyungsoo saw realization taking over Baekhyun’s face. “They gain strength from light...Light <em>helps</em> them.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Then, Baekhyun straightened. He looked back at Minseok.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You can’t send me outside the walls.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Think outside the box, will you?” Chanyeol grinned, oblivious to Baekhyun’s intentions. “You can blind them. Your power could earn us some precious time out in the field.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And just like that, the little spark of hope in Baekhyun’s eyes died out, giving way to the shaking again. His lower lips trembled, as he looked up.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Blind them?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Unless you blind us first,” Chanyeol grinned, before reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s hand. He pulled him up, and Kyungsoo followed cautiously. “How do you feel?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When Baekhyun’s fingers slipped away from Kyungsoo and he just sighed, Kyungsoo realized he had finally resigned to his fate. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo was feeling antsy the entire following day. It was like he was walking on margins, like one wrong move would trigger his power. He felt like a ticking time bomb. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>After witnessing the shock his friends had gone through the past two days, he didn’t know what to expect. His mind was taking him places he didn’t want to go. Playing out ridiculous scenarios in his head. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Focus!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo winced when Kibum landed a kick right in his abdomen. He threw the man a dirty look, but he just raised his eyebrows. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I told you to focus.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Why are we even learning how to fight other humans still,” Kyungsoo groaned. “We’re already in the Scout Regiment. It’s not like we can switch back to the Military police.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Routine training,” Jongin’s voice resounded behind him and made Kyungsoo’s skin crawl. “Now stop asking questions and continue.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>So Kyungsoo did. For hours on end. Training until his limbs started feeling heavy, Jongin’s scrutinizing eyes pinned on him the entire time. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He vaguely heard the distant flashes of light and the loud rumbles of thunder and lightning. He could feel the gushes of wind coming from deep within the forest. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He let out a sigh, looking down to his bruised knuckles. His skin was starting to get sore, but not even that was as strong as the feeling of disappointment. Was something wrong with him? Or was he lucky? </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“How will I know?” he asked as the sun started setting. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange, mixed with red and purples. Like a painting. He knew most of the soldiers were already heading back to the castle for dinner. Jongin was leaning against the tree, closest to him. Kibum and Minho were a few meters away. Not enough people to see him humiliate himself, he supposed, as he breathed out in defeat and slowly stood up. He looked at Jongin. “How will I know when the power is activated?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongin looked up from the book he was holding, and something shone through in his eyes. Kyungsoo tried to get over the bitter taste of the reluctancy he felt inside for turning to Jongin with his questions. But those were the rules. He just stood there, and he waited. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“You just will,” Jongin said. He snapped the book closed, and tilted his head a little. Just as Kyungsoo was about to protest, he continued. “It becomes a part of you – <em>no</em>, it already <em>is</em> a part of you. Like a muscle you need to train. You will feel it.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s eyes slid down to the blue cuff of Jongin’s uniform. Curiosity was starting to spike inside him again, he really wished he knew what the captain’s power was. He had heard from Jongdae about the Section Commander’s power – water. He was training with Jongdae now, trying to see if them working together could take down multiple titans at once. He had also heard about Minseok’s. When Baekhyun had sprained his ankle, the man had simply touched it with icy hands, the frost spreading from the tips of his fingers. He had seen Chanyeol’s power himself. In the dining hall, during a cold night, he had started the fireplace with a single wave of his hand, the flames dancing on his palm. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>But Jongin? </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He had no clue, and it was driving him crazy. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“One more time,” Jongin said then, snapping him out of his thoughts. “If you manage to tackle Minho, I’ll let you all drink booze tonight.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo scoffed, but at the same time, he heard the two soldiers around them gasping. Kibum, in particular, seemed vicious, as he grabbed Minho by the collar and warned him to fall down like a cut log. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo thought for a second he saw Jongin smirking, but the captain was quick to get his expression under control, before looking at him again. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And then, they were sparring. Minho attacked first, and Kyungsoo raised his arms to block the hit that was about to undoubtedly hit his collarbone. He twisted his body when Minho’s leg came flying towards him, about to kick him. The man was moving quickly, but after training with him for the last few days, Kyungsoo had started noticing a pattern to his movements. Distraction in the upper body. Kick. Blow to the side. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo sucked in a breath when Minho kicked him with his knee, but was quick enough to escape his arms before he could catch him. If he caught him, it was over. If he caught him, he was going to ram that knee into his stomach again and knock him out again. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo twisted out of Minho’s arms, jumping back before the other could attack him again. He took the several seconds to gather his thoughts and to breathe in deeply. This time, he attacked first. Mimicking the moves of the other soldier. He threw a punch to his side. Minho was too busy dodging that to notice Kyungsoo sliding his leg between his. He was about to strike, but Kyungsoo pulled his leg. Minho lost his balance. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo caught grip of Minho’s harness, and just as he was about to punch him to the ground, he felt something inside him shifting.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He felt like all the breath left his body for a moment, and he felt like the entire world was spinning. Then, a spark. A spark of warmth in his chest, like electricity, spreading through his entire body. It made every nerve ending in his body tingle, it made him feel like he was flying. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When he opened his eyes, he felt like everything was clearer in the world. What felt like hours had been but mere moments. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The punch that was flying down to Minho’s face. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. He couldn’t hit Minho. He didn’t know why, he just knew he <em>shouldn’t</em>. Just before his knuckled collided with the soldier’s jaw, Kyungsoo redirected his punch. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When his fist collided with the ground, he felt the earth underneath their feet shaking. He felt that spark of electricity coursing through his veins, reaching his fist. And then, the ground was rumbling underneath them. Like an earthquake, it was shaking. A crack appeared in the ground where he had punched it, spreading and becoming bigger. Like a spider web, underneath their bodies, making the ground give way. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo felt the adrenaline rushing through his blood, as he pulled his fist back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Minho!” Jongin’s voice resounded around them with urgency. Kyungsoo was watching the cracks grow deeper, as Minho fired the wire of his ODM gear, slipping away from him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And then, everything stilled down. Slowly, the rumbling subdued, and the ground stopped shaking. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo let out a breath as he watched the ground concaving where he had punched it. The rocks falling apart. He was standing in the middle of a little crater, surrounded by those cracks in the ground. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>What the hell was that?!</em>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He looked down to his arms. He was shaking. He hadn’t even realized he was shaking. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He released his fingers from the fist, and looked at his arm in wonder. He could still feel the tingling sensation of that electric wave. The trigger of his power. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His power...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Fire the green smoke,” Jongin commanded, and Kyungsoo finally snapped out of his daze. He looked up to where Jongin was standing. He was staring at him in wonder. There were soldiers gathering around them, surrounding him. Many had their blades drawn out. Kibum was fumbling with the flare gun. People were rushing over. He saw Sehun too, elbowing his way to the front, then looking at the cracks on the ground surrounding Kyungsoo. His eyes were becoming wider by the second. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jongin broke away from the mass then. He walked forward, carelessly jumping inside the little crater to join Kyungsoo. His eyes were examining the cracks. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>And then, those sharp brown eyes turned to him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span><em>It is a part of you</em>, Jongin’s voice rang through his mind, <em>You will feel it</em>. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He had been right. Kyungsoo could feel it. That new power coursing through his veins. And he instantly knew now what it is. Force. He could feel it inside him. He could feel it channelling in his arms. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He let out a shattered breath, wide eyes turning towards the Captain. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“Are you feeling alright?” Jongin asked then, voice soft and low. His eyes seemed, for once, genuinely worried. “Did you get hurt?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Kyungsoo considered the questions. He looked down to his arms, to the bruises from the past week. Then, he tightened his fingers into a fist. And he just knew. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’ve never felt stronger.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Maybe it was the darkness, or maybe it was the delirious state of mind, high on the adrenaline, but he thought he saw the captain smiling. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I lied. This is definitely going to be more than 3 chapters dlkfjghdkhfgh THis chapter was supposed to have 3 more scenes, but I got tired of writing today, so I will just make the rest into another chapter of their own haha</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>